After The Beetles
by HighlandRachel123
Summary: What happened after the beetles? What I think would happen if the episode continued. And will Becker realise his love for Jess?


**So this is my first primeval story - ever. I love Jess and Bcker, and if it was up to me Primeval would be on it's 9th or 10th series by now. And a certain field co-ordinator and a certain Captain would have already kissed. It is quiet long, but I didn't want to put in into chapter**

**So this is what I think should have happened after the beetle incident. Enjoy!**

Jess woke with a sudden cough, the events of the last few hours coming back to her. "Hey" said Becker looking right at her, she managed a small smile back earning in return a smile from Becker. She wasn't sure if it was real - or the side affects of being unconsious - but was there actually tears forming in his eyes?

Before she could stare into them for longer, he turned his head away then back to her. "I'm um..I'm, I'm gonna go and do some security stuff" Becker stated as he got up and left.

Jess smiled as he left then turned to Abby and Emily "How you feelin'" asked Abby as her and Emily helped Jess sit up.

"Fine thanks, just... just a bit of a sore head" Turning to Matt and Connor she added in a more worried tone "The beetles are dead, aren't they?"

"Yeah" replied Matt "Every last one"

Together all five of them made they're way through the ARC from the panic room. Most staff members were starting to return so they dropped Jess off at the medical bay to get looked over so Emily volunteered to stay with her, along with Abby to get her bite sorted from earlier.

"Thanks Em" said Jess, after the medic had left confirming that she could go after an hour or so. "You don't need to stay for the whole hour".

"Nonsense" replied Emily "I will stay until you are ready to go, then you can join me in the break-room and we'll have some tea"

"Too late" said Matt walking through and handing Emily a cup of tea, who smiled in return thanking him. "Here Jess, milk and no sugar right?" Matt said turning towards Jess handing her a cup too before sitting down in the empty seat.

"Thanks Matt"

"So what did the medics say?" he asked no one in particular.

"I can go in an hour or so if there is no change, and they also added that I can stay here but if I get too tired I need to go home" Jess replied with a shrug.

"Ok, well just take it easy then, yeah?" Jess nodded her head in response. A comfortable silence fell over the group till Abby walked in minutes later.

"Hey" She said pulling up a chair to sit next to Matt "How are you?"

"I'm fine just forty-five minutes and counting till I get out of here" Jess answered her with a smile, making her look like she wasn't the Jess that got bitten, went into shock and then went all unconscious about all of an hour ago.

"I thought Becker would be here by now" said Abby looking at Jess with a suggestive smile on her face.

"Why?" Asked Jess who looked shocked more than anything about the look Abby gave her.

"You don't remember?" Asked Emily sharing glances with Abby

"Nope, well I was bitten" Jess cringed at the thought of one of those beetles on her "Then Becker got the bug of me, then um...I felt dizzy? Apart from that I don't remember much"

"You can't remember anything that happened in the car park then?" Asked Emily

"What did I do!?" Asked Jess panicked "Please tell me I never made a fool out of myself".

"Emily, Jess" Abby said looking at them in turn "We need to have a girl talk".

"Well then I'm off to find Connor" Said Matt making a quick get away, before Abby could start talking about 'girl stuff'. "See you soon" He said before giving Emily a quick kiss on the temple and left.

"When did this start happening?" Questioned Jess looking at Emily then Matt's retreating figure. Emily by now had gone a pale pink colour in the cheeks after noticing the other two women's gazes.

"Well, um...a few days ago." Emily stuttered but smiled all the same. "But we are not here to talk about me and Matt, but about you and the Captain" She added winking at Jess.

"So..go on. What did I say?" Asked Jess leaning forward in anticipation waiting for the older women's response.

"Well you kind of said he was mean" Seeing the look of sheer horror on Jess' face she added quickly "After he told you to drink the water. Which was an order."

"Did I say anything else?" Jess asked, making a mental not to apologise to Becker after she had said thank you for saving her life..._what a fun talk that's going to be _she thought.

"Well um..." Said Emily who shared glances with Abby "You actually then said that he's nice really" And in a quieter voice so no one apart from them three could here "And that he has lovely hair" Jess by then had gone red, but after hearing this, had gone redder than Abby or Emily could have thought possible.

"I doomed" She cried leaning back, thinking now of the talk with Becker that was already going to be hard, but now just plain embarrassing.

"Well at least he knows your feelings for him" Stated Abby in a cheerful mood "Now he actually might make a move"

"Abby" Jess said " This is Becker we're talking about you know? There is no way on Earth Becker is going to make a move...he hasn't shown any sign of affection for me"

"That's wrong" The Victorian stated "He was frantic, when you got bitten"

"And he brings you chocolate" Abby piped in. Jess reasoned with this.

"I suppose..."

The talk soon turned to other things, like arranging a time to go out on Saturday night regarding there would be no anomalies. Matt soon came back and left with Abby to go talk to Connor about something important. When Jess was finally discharged, she went straight into the armoury to find Becker not there...

"He's in his office Miss Parker" A voice said. Jess turned around to see Becker's second in command - Jenkins - come walking through the doors smiling - as always.

"Thanks, and it's Jess" She smiled at the solider

"The Captain made it quite clear that your Miss Parker, Miss. So that is what I'll call you" He shrugged giving her a smile, then moving to put away an EMD.

Jess made her way to Becker's office just along the corridor, where she found the door open and the Captain sitting doing paper work oblivious to her standing there. She knocked on the door.

"I'm busy just now, see Jenkins if you have a problem" He said not looking up from his papers once.

"Oh" said Jess looking down, making the soldiers head snap up.

"Jess! Sorry, sorry I thought it was one of my soldiers" He said standing up moving to sit on the front of his desk. "Please come in, what can I do for you?"

"Well" Said Jess stepping in to his office "I owe you a thank you, for saving my life"

"It's fine"

"No really, thank you Becker...I...I would have died today if it weren't for you" She said a tear forming then rolling down her right cheek.

"Hey don't cry" Becker said, stepping forward and gently wiping her tear away with his thumb. Jess stared up into his eyes, and for the second time today, tears were forming in his eyes too and by the looks of it he had been... crying?

"Have you been crying?" Jess blurted out.

"No" Becker snapped then turned walking away, tears threating to run down his face.

Seeing his discomfort Jess quickly said "Sorry" looking at the ground. "I..I should go" she said, turning on her pink heels to go, but an hand grabbed her wrist before she could walk away.

"Don't go" Her eyes met with Becker's "Please" She gave a small smile and nod, then looked down at her wrists still confined within his grasp. "Sorry" he said realising his grasp was firmer than he thought "And yes I have been crying" He added in a smaller voice. Jess couldn't believe it. Had Becker actually admitted he was crying? The I-don't-show-any-emotion-cause I'm-a-emotional-retard, Captain Becker was standing right in front of her admitting to crying.

"Why?" Asked Jess, her voice filled with kindness and worry. Seeing how he was reluctant to answer she added "If you don't want to say, that's fine, but.." She was suddenly cut off by Becker.

"You nearly died today Jessica" His voice rising and breaking slightly on the '_died_' part "I thought I was going to loose another friend" He added . Lifting her chin up, making eye contact with her he added softly "If...if I lost you too, I don't know what I would do."

"But you never, I'm right here." Jess said.

"Yeah" he said looking right into her wonderful blue eyes "And that's what matters". They stayed like that for a while until they snapped out of they're own little world they shared, and realised how close they were.

"Sorry" Jess said, quickly stepping backwards "And sorry about what I said in the car. Emily told me everything. I never meant to call you mean" She said blushing slightly.

"It's fine, really. But you were right about one thing" He said looking at her.

"What?"

"I do have lovely hair" He said. And to empathise he ruffled his hair smiling at Jess the whole time.

"Oh, God" Said Jess turning red "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that"

"Why?" Asked Becker "Don't you like my hair?" He asked in a hurt tone, but at the same time smiling.

"No! Your hair is really nice" Jess said. Then covered her mouth with her hand realising what she just said. "Um...I should head to the Hub, Connor wanted to talk about something" She said lying "Bye Becker" She added and quickly started to walk away, but again only managed to get about three steps before a hand grabbed hers again.

"Jess" Said Becker, looking down at her. Realising that his head was moving down towards hers Jess lifted her head up to meet his. They gazed into each others eyes for a while till Becker moved his lips down onto hers, for a gentle, soft kiss on her lips. Jess couldn't believe what was happening. Becker...the actual Captain Hilary Becker was kissing her!

And they were still kissing!

They're kiss came to a natural end and Becker said "I should have done that a long time ago"

"Yes, yes you should have" Jess said opening her eyes to see two perfectly round hazel ones staring back at her. Becker smiled. "Well I'm going home for something to eat...Would um, you care to join me?" She asked nervous biting her lower lip.

"I thought you needed to see Connor" Becker stated, smiling and raising an eyebrow at Jess.

"Connor can wait" Jess said, catching on that he knew well fine that she lied.

"Well in that case yes. I would love to join you for dinner Miss Parker" He said smiling down at her before kissing her once more.

"I'm glad" Jess replied before reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him back. '_The perfect end to a day' _thought Jess. As her and Becker walked out of his office holding hands.

**So...what do you think? **


End file.
